DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) This workshop on Conditional Genetic Technologies in the Mouse is intended to act as a forum for the free exchange of information on the latest developments in the production of conditional and inducible transgenic mouse models. The workshop will bring together the key developers of the latest technologies, researchers with early hands-on experience of these methods, as well as others interested in deploying these techniques and technologies in their own research. This workshop is intended to be the first in a series of Cold Spring Harbor workshops on emerging technologies for cancer research, as recommended by the National Cancer Institute's Pre-clinical Models for Cancer Working Group. The workshop is to be held immediately preceding the Cold Spring Harbor meeting on Mouse Molecular Genetics, enabling interested researchers to attend one or both of these interrelated conferences. We expect attendance by about 200 participants.